


We make the pair

by the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Requested, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms/pseuds/the_maraudersmap_of_fandoms
Summary: Once again, their little escapade has turn in a race against the clock...





	We make the pair

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on my tumblr ask (thewritingsound)

Once again, their little escapade has turn in a race against the clock that they barely won; it was so close. Rose was still shaking in fear and adrenalin, her body so tensed it hurt and her eyes were glassy, tears she has been holding back for the last hour and would soon enough run all over her cheeks. The doctor saw it from the corner of his eyes. He was giving advices to the leader, but it looked more like he was bossing him around, treat evident in his voice: he almost lost his Rose and the thought brought back the feeling of anger and sickness. What would he have done if his Rose has died today? It wouldn’t have been the first time he had lost a companion, someone he deeply cared about, but she was more than that. She was someone he lo… His thought were cut by the blonde who has gotten closer.

“-Doctor? Do you think we can go, now? This place gives me goosebumps.  
-Me too, Rose. I think they don’t need us anymore, let’s go!” he exclaimed while catching the woman’s hand in his, their fingers intertwined. 

They made their way to the Tardis, the sight of the blue police box made them feel instantly safer and within the ten next minutes, they had picked up a new destination where nothing could happened to them. 

“-Are you sure? You just said that about Rakbat… Whatever it name was… And see what happened?  
\- Radabelt and yes, I’m totally sure. It’s a place where we’ll be alone, just the two of us.” said the Doctor and the smile he gave her made her heart melt.

Or maybe it was something else. Concerned was clear on his face as he looked at Rose who was getting paler with each minutes going by. She was, like him, covered in blood and he got afraid that there might be more of her own blood than from the aliens that had tried to kill them. 

“-Rose?”

As she didn’t answer, he ran to her, catching her body before it could fall on the ground. Rose had fainted. Then, for little more than an hour, the doctor examined the blonde’s body, looking for injuries and healed each one he’d found. He was still patching her cuts up when she stirred, woke up, then looked at him, confusion in her eyes. 

“-You were pretty badly injured.   
-Well, thank you, doctor.”

They stayed silent while the doctor finished putting the last patch on her cuts. Then, Rose insisted to give back the intention. He wasn’t much hurt, having reacted faster than the blonde, but he stayed still, appreciating the softness of Rose’s touches. As she finished, the Doctor felt a bit disappointed, but didn’t make any comment. He joked, instead. 

“-Thanks, nurse.  
-Looks like we made the team, Doctor!”

Even if she set up to joke with him, Rose had seen the look of disappointment in the Doctor’s eyes and was willing to make it disappeared. She too was longing for more contact between them. 

“-I think you missed an injury”

A look of fear and horror showed on his face as he reached for her to see where he possibly could have missed a cut. 

“-I mean, my heart and soul were almost ripped apart by the thought of you being dead. I don’t think… No! I know I couldn’t have survived if something ever happened to you.  
-Neither could I, but all is fine now. We made it!  
-It still hurts… Maybe you could…  
-I could?  
-I don’t know… Kiss it better?”

The Doctor didn’t answer, neither did he move and Rose was afraid she had pushed to far, but then he smiled, a smile than reached his eyes. First he grabbed one hand, then the other, and kissed each patched up cut on it, making Rose blushed and rolled her eyes. 

“-Is that better?  
-Try again.”

He put a kiss on each cheeks and asked again if it was better. They kept doing it for a while until he dropped a kiss on her forehead, then on her nose, before bumping their two noses. 

“-I think I know what you tried to do...”

And with these word, he kissed her lips, then again and again; each kiss being a patch on both their hearts and both their souls.


End file.
